Clare's intake
by creativewriter123
Summary: well what caused Clare to scream at Eli at the newest promo? My thoughts on how she's feeling, told in Clare's pov. Two shot ONLY
1. Chapter 1

I silently stood there and watched to scene unfold in front of me. My already broken heart began to shatter more, if that was even possible. The air around me got heavy, it was like deadly fog that caused my insides to burn, it was as if this fog was meant to go up my nostrils, once inside it spread burning and re destroying everything that was fixed. I took a shaky step backward as if any noise will bring the unwanted attention from the people in front of me. I noticed that my vision began to get blurry as the image began to become a blur. I don't know if I should be grateful or wipe them off so that I could see if it was really _them. _I kept telling my brain that it was a twisted illusion that my insecurities were creating to punish me for leaving him alone when he need me, but my sad, my sorrowful half empty heart was telling me other wise.

I managed to back away a few steps without bumping into any one, and I was grateful for that but destiny was not in my side anymore as I hit a well-built chest, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my lower waist, the hint of Axe hit my nose I automatically knew that it was him. Jake Martin or as everyone like to call him Degrassi's newest heart throb. No matter, how well his chest was, or his physic, or his lushish brown hair that swayed as he walked the halls nor the straight rows of pearly white teeth. He was something I wanted, he was something to get over what I had-what I let go, he was in other words the rebound.

"Hey, where are you going? The dance hasn't even started yet" Jake chuckled. It took me a few seconds to let those words sink in, it was Friday night, I was at a dance, at the dot, with Jake, my _date. __**Jake, my date, not Eli. **_I choke back the lump in my throat that formed, and with the fakest voice I could mastered up I laughed. I bitter laughed.

"Oh, yeah sorry I was trying to head for the restroom and I thought it would be fun to head to it going backwards, silly me" I quickly wiped off my salt water tears and spun around and gave him a fake smile. He of course didn't noticed, he nodded and gave me a silly grin. A grin not a smirk. I don't know if I should be grateful that he didn't noticed or feel even more empty that he didn't noticed the small gestures that I his _girlfriend did. Pushing that thought behind I headed for the restroom that luckily was near the other side of the dot, away from Eli and that girl._

_After locking myself in the stall for a good 10 minutes I came out and went to the sink and began to wash my tear stricken face away, re-applying some makeup doing another double check to make sure I wasn't a mess, I pushed the door and set foot on the dance floor, taking a deep breathe I went searching for Jake. I spotted him talking to a blonde headed girl, a cheerleader, I scoffed, he seemed to be into the conversation that I decided to look for Alli. Crossing over the mushy bodies pressed together I spotted her talking to Jenna, I inwardly groaned and turned around my heel before they could spot me. As I did I was bumped into someone, stumbling back a few steps, not managing to hit the ground, I slowly lifted my gaze and my icy blue eyes clashed with forest green…._


	2. Chapter 2

**(author's quick note: the feedback on this has been awesome, not so much for the reviews. T.T but regardless i hope i dont dissapoint lol)**

To say that the breathe inside me was sucked out of my lungs was the honest truth. He looked so beautiful, that it caused my heart to crumple inside, to know that I couldn't run my hand in that messy black hair, to know that I couldn't place my pink chapped lips into his cold cheek anymore. Worst of all was not being able to sit hours upon hours just gazing into those once beautiful spheres of emerald. Now in a flash they were blank, they were tainted, they were hallow as we made contact. I know if I blinked I would of missed the slight hint of sorrow in them. We stood there gazing at each other for a few seconds before I found the courage to open my mouth to speak but he beat me to it

"sorry, I should of watched were I was going"

" no its okay I should have been the one watching where she was going" I gave him a shy smile

He nodded his head, and started walking pass me, I stood there puzzled by the lack of interaction, the next movement surprised even me.

"wait" I gripped his elbow lightly. He stopped on his tracks but didn't turn to face me. I stood right behind him, my fingers still locked into his elbow. "How-How have you been, is everything alright now?" I manage to sputter out. I anxiously awaited his reply

"yes, I seek help." was his only reply, I automatically let go of his elbow.

"oh" was my only reply, I stood there looking at the back of his head.

"I got to go, Imogen is waiting for me" with that he began to walk away again. The pain in my chest was replaced with a new feeling. Anger I recognized it. My heart began thumbing in my ears, I was angry at the lack of interaction, at the lack of responses, I was angry for the fact that he treated me like a stranger when just a few weeks ago he proclaimed his love for me. HE CRASHED MORTY!

"Did you erase me from your memory?" I began to yell at him, completely unaware that I was in the middle of the dance and the music was stopped in the middle of a slow song.

"Did you EVER LOVED ME AT ALL" I began to shake as the words left my lips, the thought of being used was overbearing and I lost it, new tears began to form in my eyes.

He stood there not moving, not responding, not caring that I was breaking in front of me.

Whispers began to rise all around me, but I didn't care. I DEMANDED answers and I wanted them now.

He slowly turned around, a blank look masked upon his face and came to the right of my ear and whispered low enough to hear" YOU left ME" with that he walked away, I was to go after him but I felt the same pair of arms around me trap me once again. "let go!" I screamed at Jake but no avail his grip tighten around me. "please, please he's leaving me! DON'T GO ELI!" Jake wrapped his arms around me, I turned around and started to pound on his chest, as the waterfall of tears began to tinkle down my cheeks…I lost him…now for good

**Author's note: sorry if I changed something's I'm going off on memory on the lines that we given due to the promos. Eh, I was feeling a little bit sad so I placed some of my feelings in this one-shot also. I know that most of us are incredibly pissed at Clare when she yells at Eli I know I was! But then I was like eh poor girl, she lost someone so great! Lol besides I don't like Jake already ha-ha never did, and imogen she seems iffy to me but now I'm rambling anyways I hope you enjoyed it or not lol **


End file.
